


How to Defeat The Great Mammon

by AdorkableNerd666



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Tickling, non gender specified reader - Freeform, prank, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666
Summary: MC plays a small prank on Mammon and he gets mad, so they tickle him to get him to talk to them.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	How to Defeat The Great Mammon

“Mammoooon, pleeease answer meee!“ MC was left in silence, as the demon in front of them refused to answer. It was a stupid prank that they played, but it was pretty funny. MC had hid around a corner and waited for Mammon, and happened to get a pretty hilarious video of them scaring him, and him screaming. Unfortunately, he didn’t find it very funny.

“C’mon, it was just a harmless prank, please talk to meee.” They were facing Mammon’s back on the couch, while he sat with his arms crossed. He let out a sigh, trying his best not to break.

“You know, you were really cute when you were scared.” MC tried to appeal to his ego, and saw the tips of his ears grow a red tint, but still no response. MC then noticed something. With the way his arms were folded left his sides pretty exposed. They remembered him giggling when they poked him there before. This could work.

“Oooh Mammooon~” MC’s tone had gone from sorry to mischievous. Hearing this, Mammon became nervous, but still didn’t answer. MC brought their hands up to his sides and started poking. Mammon flinched and tried to contain his laughter, body slightly shaking.

“Aww, trying to hold in your laughter? How cuuute~” MC teased and turned pokes into light scratches. Mammon couldn’t hold back anymore, and the giggles came pouring out.

“Nahahaha s-stahahap ihit!” He tried to grab MC’s hands, but was overcome with a fit of laughter as they squeezed his hips and sides.

“GAHAHAHA QU-QUIHIHIT IHIT!” He fell back onto MC’s lap, face flushed and laughing uncontrollably. MC moved up to his ribs, continuing to tease him, while scribbling their fingers on the sides and spaces.

“Their’s the Mammon I know and love! Aww look at that smile, how cute!” Mammon couldn’t even speak anymore, the tickling combined with compliments was a deadly combo.

“Hey Mammon I was wondering, do demons have the same amount of ribs as humans?” He tried to nod his head yes, eyes squeezed shut from laughing too hard. MC toned it down to lightly tracing to give him a break.

“Yehe-yehehehes! Plehehehease dohohohon’t!” He looked up at MC as they stopped completely and tilted their head to the side.

“Hmm? Don’t what?” MC questioned for a second if this trick would even work-

“Tickle me!” Then again, it was Mammon.

“Okay!” They started again, wiggling fingers travelling from the bottom to the top of his rib cage and back, sending him back into a fit of laughter.

“H-HEHEHEY! THAHAT’S NOHOHOT FAIHIHIHIR!” He was squirming left and right on the couch. Whenever he tried to grab MC’s hands, they would just move up to his underarms, making him snap his arms back down.

“Who said I was playing fair? Also are you sure you have all 24 ribs? I think I should check just in case!” Mammon’s eyes widened hearing that and immediately started pleading with them.

“NOHOHO PLEHEHEASE! THEHEY’RE AHALL THEREEEE!” He tried to curl in on himself, but was already tired out by all the tickling.

“Just one quick check. Reeeady? One, twooo~” He shook his head back and forth as MC traced each rib, making sure to get the spaces in between as they went up. 

“NAHAHAHA S-STAHAHAP!” He was squirming all over the place, trying to get away from the torturous feeling.

“Mammooon, you’re moving too much! You made me lose count! Now I need to start all over again!” MC stopped and put their hands right above his lower ribs.

“Noohoho!” He was already giggling before MC even touched him. MC brought their fingers up and then down fast, without making contact making him let out a squeak. They repeated this a couple more times, loving to torture the demon, who’s head was still in their lap.

“Wohould you STOp thahat alreadyyyy?!” He whined, hating the anticipation even more than the actual tickling.

“Well okay, if you really want me to tickle you that bad!” MC went to lift up their hands again, waiting for him to shut his eyes, and started scratching around his tummy, catching him by surprise.

“WHAHAHIHIHIHIT! NAHAHAHAHAHA!” His hands went to grab at MC’s again, but every time he tried they would move to a new spot. This game continued until MC found one certain spot.

“WAITWAITWAIT! NOHOHOHOHOT THEHERE!” MC’s fingers were right next to his navel.

“Oh? A bad spot?” MC smirked, fingers slowly scratching closer to the center.

“NAHAHAHAHA PLEHEHEHEASE NOHOHO!” He tried to suck in his belly, moving from side to side as MC was almost right on top. They stopped right above, again letting the anticipation grow.

“YOHOU’RE SOHO MEEEAN!” Mammon complained.

“I know.” With that MC stuck one finger into his navel, it lightly scratching the inside while the other traced around the outside. To say he squealed was an understatement, as it was more of a scream.

“EEEHEHEHE NOHOHO!” Tears started to drip down the side of his face, and his laugh was getting weaker. Realizing this, MC moved to lightly rub his sides, still slightly tickly, but more comforting.

“I’m sorry, I guess I went a bit far.” Mammon let out some residual giggles and wiped his face of the tears. 

“Yohou really are evil you know thahat? You’re just lucky The Great Mammon can handle anything!” His ego seemed to bounce back just fine, so MC knew that he was alright.

“Oh? So does that mean you’re ready for a round two?” MC saw Mammon’s eyes widen, a nervous smile already on his face.

“W-Well maybe not anything.” MC let out a small laugh and give him a kiss on his forehead.

“Do you forgive me?” They gave him the best puppy eyes they could. Mammon let out a loving sigh.

“I guess I will just this once.” MC smiled happily, feeling less bad about everything.

“But I will be getting my revenge~” Mammon added, making MC a bit nervous. Though for now they just relaxed together, cuddling on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! It was my first time writing both Obey Me and an x Reader! Thank you for reading!


End file.
